Reminiscing, Revelations, and Revenge
by Petite Moineau
Summary: Doon kisses Lina, what does she think? Also a visitor from their past shows up. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Yay first Ember fanfic! All fluffy nonsense, really. Hardly has any plot to it, LOL. Anyway so this is supposed to take place four years after _People of Sparks_, and I haven't read _Diamond of Darkhold_ yet, so don't kill me if I screw up the timeline or anything. Other than that, enjoy and feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.**

**---**

Doon gazed at Lina as he helped her pull weeds out of Clary and Maddy's garden. He liked the way Lina looked, with her soft, subtle features. Even over the past few years as they had matured, Lina was still Lina. Doon could still see her rosy cheeks even though she was considerably more tan than she was before (like all of the former Emberites). The wind made wisps of her mahogany hair dance around her cheeks and temples. Doon looked over her whole face. Her thin eyebrows, her long lashes, her long nose, and her thin, but curvy lips. His eyes lingered on her lips. Something about them compelled him. Doon forced himself to look away, and his gaze landed on Lina's slender arms. Lina had always been a tiny person. Even after years of working in Sparks, she still looked lithe and fragile. She looked so fragile. . .

Except for her eyes. When Doon looked into her eyes he saw strength and courage. He saw his best friend. He saw Lina.

Lina looked up from her work and at Doon. He quickly looked away and hoped the dirt on his face hid his flushed cheeks.

In the distance the sun was setting, turning the sky an array of colors. As the two looked on, Doon heard Lina gasp softly. He smiled, even after all this time the sunset still took their breath away. Lina laughed at herself.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now," she said.

"Well for twelve years we lived without it. We didn't even know it existed," he pointed out. "It's only natural. . ." he trailed off, not needing to say anything more.

"I suppose so," Lina replied. Just then a villager came running down the path to the garden.

"Lina, Dr. Hester and Mrs. Murdo are looking for you, they say it's time for dinner," the villager told her.

"Oh my, I must have lost track of time," Lina exclaimed quickly gathering up all the weeds she had pulled and throwing them away. "I'll see you later, Doon!" She called to him as she dashed off.

"Goodnight Lina," Doon called back and threw away his weeds.

As Doon walked home, Edward Pocket caught up with him and walked beside him.

"Kinda sweet on her, aren't ya?" He asked Doon.

"What?" Doon asked back, not wanting to contemplate what Edward meant.

"The Mayfleet girl," Edward clarified, "You like her." Doon shrugged and said, "She's my best friend."

"If I looked at my best friend the way you look at her it would be very strange, to say the least." Edward raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Doon asked, a little embarrassed and cross at Edward for prying.

"Do I have to draw you a picture?" Doon said nothing. "You're in love with the girl," Edward said, exasperated.

"I am definitely-" Doon started to protest heatedly but then changed his mind, "in love with Lina." He finished with a sigh.

"Ah-ha," Edward exclaimed smugly. "I knew it. You don't get to be my age without learning to recognize things." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"What should I do?" Doon asked.

"How should I know?" Edward asked back. "But I was you, I'd tell the girl. Don't want things like that to sit and fester, might turn you sour." Doon thought about this for a moment and stopped walking. _Yes, I should tell her. I will tell her,_ he thought.

"Tell my father I'll be late for dinner," Doon called to Edward as he raced off in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Lina breathed in deeply the autumn air as she sprinted for her house. She loved the earthy wind in her hair and face. Fall was definitely her favorite season. Everything was more colorful and vivid in fall. The leaves on the trees turned a whole different pallet of colors. And the warm rain was so exquisite.

But it was not autumn Lina was thinking about as she ran through Sparks, it was Doon. Over the past few years the two of them had grown so close. Hardly a word passed between them because they knew what the other was going to say even before they said it. When they did speak, they were finishing each other's sentences. Lina smiled as she thought of Doon. He could make her smile. She liked how they had a sort of silent friendship. Neither Lina nor Doon had ever needed to tell the other that they were their best friend. They just knew it.

Lina heard first the heavy footfalls of someone behind her and they brought her out of her thoughts. Next she heard her name called from a voice she had long since memorized. Lina stopped running and turned to face him

"Doon, is something wrong?" She waited while Doon caught his breath.

"No," he replied, "but I have something to tell you." He paused as if debating to actually tell her or weighing his options.

". . .Yes?" She prompted him, finding she couldn't read his expression at all.

"Well. . ." Doon stepped closer to her. He leaned down and put his hands on her cheeks. Lina didn't exactly realize his intentions until his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise at the kiss. Their lips stayed locked for what seemed forever to Lina. But finally Doon pulled away and released her face. Lina could see he was blushing furiously. "So, um. . .yeah," he was able to mumble with a nervous chuckle. She just stood there dumbly and unsure of what to do or say. She watched as the rouge faded from Doon's face and was replaced with disappointment. He sighed and looked down, trying to hide this, but Lina caught it. "Yeah, I'd better get home," he said at last, sounding cross. Lina feared that this put a rupture in their friendship. _Oh, why did he do that? Please don't be angry with me Doon_, Lina cried inside her mind. Before she could think of something to say, he had begun to walk away. She tried to make words come out her mouth, she tried to cry of his name, but her lips wouldn't move. The feel of his lips still lingered on hers, paralyzing them. She wanted to tell him that it was alright, that he could come back, but she couldn't. Lina stood frozen in where she was standing until Doon was out of sight, and all hope of calling him back had gone. Then she ran home.

Throughout Lina's dinner she kept picturing Doon's face. She could not keep from seeing his dark, deep-set eyes shadowed by his thick eyebrows (which he had grown into). His eyes were so striking. She saw Doon's narrow face framed by his choppy, wavy hair. Lina had always liked the way Doon looked, but until now it had never conjured up the emotions in her it now did. When she pictured his smile her heart skipped into overdrive.

Lina ate a few bites of the food on her plate. When Mrs. Murdo inquired why she wasn't eating, Lina just told them that she had eaten something earlier. It was a poor excuse and she hated to lie to her family but none of them inquired any further. Torren only eyed her suspiciously. Lina stayed silent. She didn't really want to talk about it and she knew that they would plague her with questions.

She needed to talk to Doon. Lina hated it when he was mad at her. The last time he was, it ended their friendship. Lina would do anything to keep that from happening again.

As soon as the meal was finished, Lina helped clean up and put Poppy to bed.

"What's wrong Lina?" Poppy asked her sister. Now that Poppy was older, she had learned to say Lina's name correctly. She had even started going to school.

"Nothing, sweet." Lina smiled down at Poppy and pulled the covers over her.

"But there is," Poppy insisted, "You're eyes aren't smiling like they usually do."

"Alright, you win. But have to promise me not to tell anyone else, especially Torren. Okay?" Lina gave in. How could she deny her little sister when she could see straight through her? Poppy promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. "Doon and I sort had a fight," she said.

"Why?" Poppy asked.

"It's hard to explain. Now go to sleep," she told Poppy and kissed her goodnight.

Lina went out of Poppy's room and told Mrs. Murdo and Dr. Hester that she was going over to the Pioneer to hang out with Doon. This wasn't too extraordinary because she often did hang out at the Harrow's place, but it was never after dinner and it was usually when she hadn't seen him in a while.

Again, no one questioned her and Lina wondered if they could tell what happened. It certainly seemed like Torren was on to her. But she dismissed that idea as she peddled as quickly as she could through Sparks on her bike.


	3. Chapter 3

Doon was not all mad at Lina. He was mostly angry at himself for doing such a foolish thing as kissing her. He cursed himself for attempting it as he stalked off home. _What a fool I am!_ He scoffed at himself and shook his head.

But why had Lina just stood there? Why didn't she say anything? She was probably to embarrassed and shocked to do anything. _Good going Doon, _he thought, _You've sucessfully made a great big mess of things. _Still, why had she reacted the way she did? It was their first kiss and it had not gone right at all.

Doon licked his lips, as if he could sweep away the memory of Lina's. It was still all to fresh in his mind. He remembered breathing in her scent. She always smelt of sun and earth after working in the garden. He remembered the way her face looked, smudged with dirt and smiling as he strode up to her. He remembered the feel of her lips. Doon stopped that train of thought. Better to forget everything, he told himself. But how could he?

Doon forced himself to think of other things as he walked through the hallways of the Pioneer. His thoughts kept straying back to Lina. Edward had probably told his father why Doon was late by now. Would his father be surprised? Upset? Happy? What would he think?

Dinner was already on the table when Doon entered their apartment.. To his surprise, Doon's father didn't say anything or ask about what happened.

"Hello Doon," Loris greeted. "Hungry?"

"Hey Dad," Doon replied as normally as he could. "Yes, I'm starved."

"Why don't you go clean up, and then we can eat." His father suggested. Doon complied, thinking that Edward had failed to deliver his message. Or maybe he just left off the part about what Doon was going to do. After Doon had washed up, he and his father sat down to eat.

Loris Harrow talked about how his day went and how the new house he was working on was coming along beautifully. Doon was only half-listening as his father described the layout of the house. He responded only with "Mm-hms" and nods. At last Loris noticed his son's inattention.

"Are you alright, son? You seem a little distracted," he asked. Doon sighed and decided it would be easiest to just say it.

"I kissed Lina today, Father."

"And. . .?" Loris asked, wanting to hear more of the story.

"And? Aren't you surprised?"

"Son," Loris began, "There are some things that a parent can just tell. And some things we wish to keep hidden have a way of surfacing in other ways." Doon was puzzled. His father always had a way of answering in riddles. So his father did know. Edward had known as well. Did all adults think the same way? And if so, how many more knew about his feelings for Lina. Doon had only just realized it himself. How could they know already? "So what did Lina say?"

"She didn't say anything. She just stood there." Doon explained.

"Well that's not good. . ." His father said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fault. I don't know what to do. I need – I need to think. Is it alright if I go outside for a while?" Loris merely nodded. "I'll just be out back if you need me." Doon informed his father.

Doon left the room and the building. He went to the back of the Pioneer where he leaned against the wall and sat down. The stars were all out by now. Doon gazed up at them, trying to get his mind to settle. After a while he finally gave up and just looked at the stars.


	4. Notice

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, folks! My sister's laptop isn't working and my story is saved on it. I thought I saved it on my thumb-drive but I guess I didn't. Anyway so it's probably going to be a while before the next chapter is up. Again sorry everyone, and I hope you all stay interested in this fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we're back! I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I hope it was worth it to you. :)**

Lina didn't even stop to prop her bike up when she reached the Pioneer. She _had_ to see Doon. She could never stop herself when she picked up speed. It was always some external force that stopped her. Ever since she fully comprehended the scope and nature of the world, Lina had entertained the fantasy that she could run around the whole world without ever stopping.

The ride down to the Pioneer gave Lina time and space alone to clear her mind. She knew exactly what she was going to say to Doon:

"_Doon, I'm sorry. I should have said something earlier. I didn't know what to say. Please don't be angry with me. You're my best friend, and I don't want that to change. I don't want to lose you._"

Lina was sure these were the right words. They had to work. They were truthful words, she knew they would work. If they didn't, Lina didn't know what would.

Words. They were exactly not what had started this. Actions had been the beginning. A kiss. The first one for both of them. It was not how Lina imagined it. Not that she was the sort of girl that sat around thinking of kissing. She had given the subject only a little consideration on occasion.

Especially when Lizzie was talking about it. With the way Lizzie was, boys and kissing was all she had ever talked about. She was always asking Lina if she had any special fella on the mind, or if she wanted Lizzie to find one for her. Lina found it amusing at times and at other times she didn't feel like talking about it. Sometimes Lizzie would go on for hours about a potential beau.

Lina raced as quickly as she could through the Pioneer. She knew exactly where the Harrow's apartment was and she nearly ran into the door when she got there. Knocking eagerly on the door, Lina had to bounce on the balls of her feet to contain her excitement. Loris Harrow opened the door.

"Lina." He sounded surprised, then he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Mr. Harrow, may I speak to Doon?" Lina asked.

"Certainly, but Doon's not here. He's out back," Loris had barely finished sentence before Lina took off down the hall.

She ran faster than she did before. She couldn't wait. Lina was glad that Doon was outside. That way they would have privacy. Everyone would be going to bed by now, meaning no one would be outside.

It didn't take long her long to find him, with the speed she was going. Doon was just where his father had said he was. At the back of building, Doon sat, looking up at the sky. Lina cast a glance to see if he saw something special or if he was just admiring the stars (which, she admitted, were pretty special of themselves.) But she saw nothing but the stars and the hazy spread of white that she had learned was called The Milky Way. It did certainly look like someone had spilled a glass of milk across the sky.

Doon didn't hear Lina approach until she was about three yards away from him. As soon as he looked up at her she froze. Everything she was going to say flew out of her mind and she simply said, "Hi Doon."

"Lina," It was the same tone Doon's father had used, an for a moment, Lina saw a little bit of Loris in Doon. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I. . .I was thinking about everything, about the kiss and how you're mad at me for not saying anything and I kept thinking: 'What if he never talks to me again?' And I didn't want that to happen at all and I'm just so confused cause I didn't know you felt that way about me and as I was riding over here I was thinking of the perfect things to say to put things back to normal but now I'm not so. . .sure. . .I. . .want. . .things. . .to. . .to go back to normal." Everything came out in a tumble, just like the way Lizzie talks. Lina not thought she had picked up that habit from her, but that proved that she was wrong. Breathing heavily, Lina stood there waiting for Doon's response. From his face he looked as if her words had hurt him in some way.

"Lina, what do you mea-" Doon didn't get to finish his sentence, for Lina had run the last distance between them and planted her lips on his. Doon wrapped his arms around her, half surprised and half pleased. He kissed her back like he had not seen her for a long time and held her close. A smile drew across each of their lips as they kissed.

"Doon," Lina whispered when at last they broke apart. His name sounded perfect on her lips, as if it was always meant for only hers.

"I think I've loved you for forever," Doon told her, leaning his head against hers as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," she grinned, burying her face in his chest. Suddenly she felt so safe in his arms, so warm and comfortable. Doon kissed the top of her head. "I feel so silly for before," Lina chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, I was never really angry with you," Doon assured her.

Lina could not imagine anything ruining this moment. But it was not long before they heard footsteps approaching. They heard him before they could actually make out who he was because he was shadowed by the night.

"Well, I would have never guessed this might happen," the voice said. Lina recognized it right away. She had long since thought that she would never see him again. Tick. He stepped out of the shadows and Lina and Doon broke apart, a little embarrassed. "No, please, don't stop on my account," He laughed. "I just came back to visit some old friends."

"We're not you're friends!" Lina snapped at him, but Doon put a hand on her arm to caution her.

"You're not welcome here Tick, and you know it," Doon told him. Lina could tell he was trying hard to keep his voice even.

"Oh, well no one will know that I've been here. You see my plan was to just slip in and then slip out with no one the wiser."

"No one the wiser. . .gee that's working out great for you," Lina scoffed. Tick ignored her comment and put his hands behind his back.

"Did either of you learn in history about guns?" Tick asked. Lina swallowed against the lump of fear that was inside her.

"They're weapons that shoot bullets and they can be very big or very large." Doon answered.

"That's right," Tick chuckled. "You know being a roamer is not all it's cracked up to be, isn't it Lina?"

". . .no," She answered in a low voice.

"But I like it anyhow." Tick pulled out his hands from behind his back and drew out what both Doon and Lina recognized as a handgun. "I found this in one of the old cities. They had whole stores of these things. This one here is called a semi-automatic pistol. They also had boxes full of the stuff that goes in here. Quite useful really. . ."he trailed off admiring his weapon.

"What do you want, Tick?" Doon asked, his voice hard and sharp.

"I only want revenge," he replied, his eyes became very cold, "on the two who ruined my plans."

"That was four years ago!" Lina exclaimed. Doon put a protective arm in front of her to prevent her from stepping forward.

"Guns are a effective weapons, don't you think? They don't require you to be close to the person you're attacking, unlike a club or a knife," he smirked, but his eyes still sent chills down Lina's spine. "With a gun, you'll always have the advantage. You'll always win." Tick cocked his gun and aimed it at Lina's heart.

"No!" Doon shouted.

A moment before he pulled the trigger, Doon spun on his heel in front of Lina. Simultaneously he pushed her to the side. Lina screamed as Tick fired the gun. The bullet tore through Doon's right shoulder and grazed her arm. Blood splashed onto her neck and face. Doon fingered his shoulder where the bullet had passed through it. He looked up at Lina, his face awash with shock. His mouth moved but no words came out, and finally he crumpled into Lina's arms. She sunk to her knees.

By now several things had occurred. Lights came on inside the Pioneer and in the village. Alarmed voices could be heard as people swarmed out of their homes to investigate the origin of the noise. Tick apparently had fled the scene. Lina didn't notice any of it.

"Doon! Doon, look at me," Lina urged him, headless of her own wound. Doon eyes fluttered as he gazed up at her. Always his jaw worked up in down, but all that came out was unintelligible. Moments passed as Lina fought to keep him conscious. "Somebody get Dr. Hester!" Lina cried to the crowd. When she returned her gaze to Doon, he had slipped into unconsciousness. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was only half-aware of Loris Harrow rushing to his son's side.


End file.
